


He doesn't dot his i's

by exosweave



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Professor Park Chanyeol, Student Kim Jongin | Kai, Teacher Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosweave/pseuds/exosweave
Summary: Jongin has never been one to actually make it into lectures.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 19
Kudos: 64
Collections: Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract





	He doesn't dot his i's

“Oh man, am I glad to find just you in here,” a guy close to breaking out in sweat comes running into the auditorium. Wearing eyeliner and other way-too-in-your-face make-up for an oral exam.

It isn’t like Chanyeol hasn’t seen much worse in his life. After all, his lectures do fall on the ungodly hour of eight thirty on Friday-mornings. After two years of teaching University students he’s pretty used to them sleeping – either hungover or still drunk – on the front rows of his classroom. What a night, Thursday nights.

But this is an amusing first.

“Just me?”

“Yeah,” he sighs out of breath, pulling his crossbody bag over his shoulder. Dropping the thing next to the empty chair in front of the big desk so he can shrug the leather jacket of his shoulders. “Where’s the professor? Bathroom break?”

He does his best to keep the incredulous smile from his face, leaning back in one of the seats from the auditorium while he waited for the infamous student to show up. He isn’t really the type to match face, name and frequently used seat of his students together. But he does use something known as every student’s nightmare: an attendance list.

And Kim Jongin has never once signed it.

Where hungover and still drunk are students classified as _type a_ and _b_ , the one in front of him is definitely what he considers a _type c_. The one that decides to sleep in after Thursday night’s frat parties. Or maybe even a _type d_ , the one that doesn’t spent the night in his own bed.

“ _Damn_ , you sure you’re a classmate of mine?” the guy has the nerve to whistle, turning around on his chair to straight up check him out. “If only I’d known, I would’ve actually made it in here more often.”

“Well, seems like today’s your lucky day then,” Chanyeol slips a hand in the breast pocket of his dress shirt, fishing for his glasses while he picks up the stack of papers laying on the chair next to him.

He pushes himself up while sliding the frames higher up the bridge of his nose. He sees the jaw drop from the corner of his eyes when he climbs the stairs leading up to the desk, only to take place on the opposite side of him.

“You can come back every single class next semester.”

Kim Jongin doesn’t even dot his _I_ ’s when he signs the exam’s attendance list.


End file.
